The Story of Tobi Abadeer
by tobi419
Summary: this is a story about Tobi Abadeer the son of two great people. rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so don't hate. **

Chapter One

One day a young vampire boy was floating around strumming his guitar he got from his mother on his thirteenth birthday when he heard his mother call,"Tobi get up here right now!"

"Shit," I thought.

As I floated up the ladder to my parents bedroom I was scared. When I got up there my mom and dad were glaring at me. "What did I do?" I asked. My parents didn't say a word dad just walked up to me and handed me Bmo's controller, but it was snapped in half right down the middle.

"Why did you break Bmo's controller?" Dad asked. "I was stuck on a level in Compy's Castle and I threw it." I said giving a little nervous smile showing off my fangs.

My father just smiled and said,"You have your mothers fangs."

"Well Finn he has your blond hair." Marceline said

"So am I off the hook?" I said

Then my parents snapped out of it and my dad said,"No, you gotta go buy Bmo a new controller."

"Oh okay."

"But you have to buy it with your own money."

"Dang."

And with that I left to go see Choose Goose. On the way there I met my best friend White, Flame Princess' daughter. "Why do you look pissed?" she asked me. "I have to buy Bmo a new controller."

"Sorry about that."

"You owe me, I didn't tell them you broke it."

"How didn't they guess?"

"I cleaned the burnt part off the controller and wiped that part of Bmo's memory."

"Thanks dude."

"Let's just get to Choose Goose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go chapter 2 i have no idea what im doing :P**

On the way to go see Choose Goose i decided to mess with White.

"Hey White."

"Yeah?"

"You know how you told me to never take your stuff."

"Yeah?"

"Well."

So I turned invisible and stole her scythe. Then I flew so high she couldn't touch me. Then I turned visible and started flying around in midair. That's when it got funny.

"Hey give that back!"

"Let me think about it, no."

Then she picked up a rock and threw it right where I really wished it wouldn't have hit.

"Shit." I said in a really high voice.

So I fell and smacked into the ground, where White took her scythe and kicked me in the "area". Then she took my guitar.

"Hey that's a family heirloom."

"So is my scythe."

I got up and snatched my guitar out of her hand.

"Let's agree no more taking each others stuff." I said

"Agreed."

"Good because we're here."

"We are?"

"Nope." I said sarcastically

"You don't have to be a jerk."

"I don't have to but it's funny."

So we got the controller and head home.

"Well see you tomorrow Tobi."

"Oh sorry White, I got junk to do tomorrow."

"Nah that's fine."

So i head inside gave Bmo his controller and went to bed.

**their might be more action in the next one**


	3. Chapter 3

**What time is it! Now were gonna have a new character and some action**

As I was sleeping I heard someone knocking without thinking I went to the door in my boxers.

"Dude Ice King kidnap- dude gross." said Rex, my other friend and White's boyfriend.

I looked down at myself."Sorry." I said. I closed the door and threw on some clothes.

"Okay so what's wrong?"

"Ice King kidnapped White!"

"No way she's way too aggressive."

"He got her when she was sleeping."

"That makes a lot more sense."

So i grabbed my axe-guitar and left with Rex to the Ice Kingdom. Once we got there we saw White melting the jail cell and throwing fireballs at Ice King.

I turned to Rex and said,"Told you she could handle it."

"Shut up."

"Will you to girls stop fighting and help me?" White said

So I flew over to Ice King and started slashing at him. Rex walked over to White and gave her scythe to her. Rex pulled out a two-handed sword with dark red energy flowing around it.

"That is awesome." I said.

"It's a demon weapon." White said

"Hey I was gonna say that." Rex whined

"Wow I forgot how much you whined." I said

We started arguing, and we didn't even notice Ice King get popcorn, White just sat down next to Ice King eating popcorn while we argued.

We snapped out of it when White said,"Well I'm gonna leave."

"Wait weren't we gonna beat up Ice King?" Rex asked

"We worked it out while you two were fighting like idiots."

"Hey Rex is the only idiot." I said

"Well at least I have musical talent." mumbled Rex

That's when I got pissed. I smacked Rex upside the head.

"What the hell you psychopath?!" Rex screamed

"No one insults my music I have more talent in my fingernail than you have in your whole body!"

So he tackled me out the window. I tried to push him off but he was holding on tight. We slammed into the ground. Rex broke his leg, and I broke my arm. We laid on the ground for a while.

"I'm sorry I called you an idiot." I said

"And I'm sorry I called you untalented."

"Lets head back up."

Since I have enhanced healing abilities my arm was fixed but Rex was only a demon lord he healed slower so I picked him up and flew him back up where White was waiting for us smirking.

"What?" Rex and I said at the same time.

**how'd you like the fight scene it was small but awesome except for Rex :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**theres gonna be a love triangle**

"I think it's cute when guys fight over me."

"First of all, we're not fighting over you." I said

"We're not?" Rex asked

"And second of all, you think every thing is cute."

"It's a girl thing."

"Well since you worked everything out with Ice King I'm headed home." I said

"I think I'm going to hang out with White some more."

"And by hang out you mean make out."

"Yep."

"Gross."

"Your just jealous." White said

"Who would I be jealous of, fucktard over here?"

"Why do you think I'm stupid?"

"Because you are, bye."

With that I left, but on the way home I thought I wanted to talk to Logan, PB's son and my friend. When I got there he was working on some science stuff.

"Hey Logan."

"Oh, hey Tobi."

"Dude, I think I have a crush."

"Dude, you have a crush every other week."

"Shut up."

"Okay so who is it?"

"White."

"But isn't she dating Rex?"

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

"Dude, you play guitar and are a great singer write her a song."

"That's genius thanks dude."

So I flew away. When I got home I started working.

**I need help for love song ideas so submit them in the review**


	5. Chapter 5

**finally got an idea for a song**

"Got it." I said, holding up the paper with pride.

So I went to Logan.

"Do you have your drumsticks?" I asked him

"Man I always have my drumsticks."

"Great."

So I picked him up and dropped him off at the concert hall in the Candy Kingdom. Then I flew to White's house and got her to go to the concert hall. By the time I got there the hall was filled with people. I looked at Logan and he just smiled.

"Okay this song is for a very special person." I said, and then we started

_Talking to the songbird yesterday _  
_Flew me to a past not far away _  
_She's a little pirate in my mind _  
_Singing songs of love to pass the time _

As I was singing I noticed White was digging it.

_Gonna write a song so she can see _  
_Give her all the love she gives to me _  
_Talk of better days that have yet to come _  
_Never felt this love from anyone _

"Yes." I thought to myself

_She's not anyone_  
_She's not anyone _  
_She's not anyone _

It looked like White was starting to realize who it was about.

_A man can never dream these kind of things _  
_Especially when she came and spread her wings _  
_Whispered in my ear the things I'd like_  
_Then she flew away into the night _

She started to frown then.

_Gonna write a song so she can see _  
_Give her all the love she gives to me _  
_Talk of better days that have yet to come _  
_Never felt this love from anyone_

Then she looked at me and then at Rex in a look that just destroyed me from the inside.

_She's not anyone_  
_She's not anyone _  
_She's not anyone_

When the song was done she walked over to Rex and they left and as everyone was filing out I just sat there stunned at what just happened. Logan was about to say something but I just flew home as fast as I could and just blacked out when I got into bed.

**boom tragedy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoo next one**

Logan's p.o.v.

"Dude you gotta leave your house eventually." I told Tobi over the phone

"Why would I want to?"

"Maybe we could have a concert or go on an adventure."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Dude you've been in your house for three days."

"So what?"

"Dude you can never turn down having a concert and especially adventure."

"Well I can now." Tobi said before he hung up

"Oh my Glob, that idiot."

So I left to White's to see if she could get Tobi to come outside.

"Hey White."

"Hey Logan, what's up?"

"I was going to see if you could get Tobi to come outside."

"I'll try but I don't think he'll want to see me."

"Why?"

So she told me the story.

"Yeah but I think if you say your sorry and stuff will make him feel better." I said

"Yeah, okay, see you later."

Tobi's p.o.v.

Just as I was about to pass out from depression I heard a knock at the door.

"Logan I already said I don't want to hang out."

"Wrong friend idiot." Rex said

"Why are you here."

"Because you're bummed out and I thought you needed someone to hangout with."

Just as I was about to protest I saw White and Logan walking towards us.

"Hey guys." Rex said

"Hey Rex." Logan said

"Sup Rex." White said

"Seriously how about we invite all of Ooo and have a party." I said sarcastically

"Great idea." Logan said

So he pulled out his cell phone and started calling everyone.

"Your stupid sometimes." I told him

"Nope I knew you were being sarcastic." Logan said

"Whatever." I said finally smiling after three days

"So you ready?" he asked me

"Yeah man this is gonna be the best party ever!" I yelled

**party next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm tired :p**

I grabbed my guitar and Logan grabbed his drumsticks.

"Dude what song are we playing?" Logan asked

"I don't know just wing it."

_You show us everything you've got_  
_You keep on dancing and the room gets hot_  
_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You say you wanna go for a spin_  
_The party's just begun, we'll let you in_  
_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while_  
_You're looking fancy and I like your style_  
_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You show us everything you've got_  
_Baby, baby that's quite a lot_  
_And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_  
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_  
_I wanna rock and roll_

"Wasn't this on that CD we found from before The Great Mushroom War?" Logan asked

"Yeah man it seemed like the perfect song."

"Hell yeah it was."

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"I am gonna hangout with some people."

"Like who?"

"I think I'll talk to Eian."

"Isn't he Ice King's son?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Isn't he nuts?"

"No, he's cool and he plays bass I was thinking he could be in our band."

"Yeah, that's a great idea."

"Okay, later."

When I finally saw Eian he was hitting on some princesses. When I actually got to him they slapped him and left.

"Dude you need to stop hitting on chicks."

"No way, it's fun."

"Sometimes I worry about you."

"Whatever."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to be in my band."

"Yeah, sure dude."

"Sweet well see you later."

"Uh huh."

And he just went back to hitting on chicks. So I was wandering around when I saw White. I started to turn around and walk away but she noticed me.

"Tobi I just wanted to say sorry, but you know I date Rex." White said

"Yeah I know it's fine."

"Okay so what's up?"

"I just got a new member of the band."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah, hey I'm hungry see you later."

So the rest of the night was awesome. All my friends and I hung out we had fun and we destroyed my house it was the best night ever.

**I have no idea where this is heading i'm just winging it**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry been preoccupied got exams this week and next week too so yeah if you havent noticed this is an OC but only if you have connections**

I woke up in a pile of nachos and what I hoped was only chocolate. I was looking for my friends but I only saw some people I know passed out everywhere.

"Tobi?"

"Yeah?" I turned around and saw Eian

"Hey guys." Logan said walking over too us

"What's up?" I asked

"I think we aren't in your house anymore." Logan said

"What?"

"Yeah man I think this is my place." Eian said

"Holy shit how did we get here?"

"I don't know but I taste something funny." Logan said

I laughed when last night rushed back.

"Dude, I think you made out with LSP."

As Logan was throwing up Eian and I were looking around for Rex and White. We noticed something off when Logan's vomit shot straight up.

"Dude, are we duct taped to the ceiling?" Eian asked

"Holy shit we are." I said

"How are we gonna get down?" Logan asked

"Well Eian and I can fly, you can figure it out yourself."

"Dude, get me down from here!" Logan yelled

"Yeah, okay."

I floated up there and found him.

"Where's White and Rex?"

"Well Eian, I do not know." I said

"Dude, sweet I'm on the ceiling." Rex said

"Rex how did you find that out so fast?" Eian asked

"I look at my surroundings."

"SHIT!" White yelled as she fell off the ceiling

"I got ya." I said but she landed on me

"Thanks."

"Get off me my back is burning!"

"Shouldn't we get home?" Logan asked

"Yeah, we should." White said

"YOU'RE STILL ON MY BACK!" I yelled

"Sorry."

"It's cool."

So we started heading home when a special donk showed up to mess with our fun.

**don't know who the donk is? well neither do i so maybe you can be the villian in my story who ever says the funniest comment wins**


	9. Chapter 9

**in this chapter i'm gonna have some new characters i personally made up and i think some from the land of Aaa**

"Hello Tobi." A voice said behind us

"Fuck." Me and Logan both said

"Looks like your happy to see me."

"What are you doing here."

"Will someone explain to Rex and I what's going on." White said

"Well White, this special a-hole is Toby." I said

"Dude, he looks like an opposite of you." Rex said

"He is." Logan said

"What?" White asked

"Last year Logan and I found a portal it sent us to a land completely opposite of Ooo, when we got there everyone was different like White was the princess of water, and Rex was smart and this is my evil counterpart." I said

"I just hope he didn't bring any friends." Rex said

"Actually, I did."

And then we saw three people come out from behind him. A girl made out of water, a purple guy, and a really smart looking guy.

"This is Black, Landon, and Rick."

"Those are stupid names." I said

"Yeah, what are there names?"

"This is White, Logan, and Rex."

"And you said our names are stupid." Rick said

"Your stupid!" Rex yelled

"Well if I am the most intelligent person in my world that must mean you're a complete imbecile."

"White, this guy makes my head hurt!" Rex yelled

"How about this, if we win a battle you leave, if you win we leave." I said

"Deal." Toby said

"Idiot." I said

So we started fighting. I was right, they were all shitty fighters. When we were done we kicked them into a portal and started heading home again.

"How did you know they were gonna be shitty fighters?" Logan asked

"Well, I didn't i guessed because they are opposites of us." I said

"That's awesome."

"Hey Tobi is that you!" We heard someone yelling

"Dude, there is a random chick running at us." Rex said

"Oh shit, it's Tory." I said

"Okay, I don't even know who that is." Logan said

"She's from the land of Aaa." I said

**Dun dun dun, yay its girl me**


	10. Chapter 10

**boom back to my regular regimen at least one a day probably not tho exams and all**

"Dude, what the fuck are you talking about." Logan asked

"This is a girl version of me a few years ago I found a portal that led to that world and met some of the people." I said

"Dude, we're all only 13 and you have done more then most adults." White said

"Yes, I have, and I'm really proud of it."

"Hey I'm still here." Tory said

"Oh yeah."

"So what's all there names?"

"Oh this is Logan, Rex and White."

"White? That's what are version is called too."

So we all turned to White.

"What? It's a code name."

"Why do you need a code name?" Logan asked

"If I told you, you would have to die."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding my name is lame so I use White instead."

"Okay, so Tobi do you wanna meet Laura, and Resa."

"Technically I already have."

"Oh well bye I just wanted to say hi and you can visit anytime."

And with that a portal opened up and she floated away.

"Dude, how does she know magic?" Logan asked

"I do too." I said

"Since when?"

"I don't know, three years."

"Wow really, what can you do?"

"I can blast lightning out my hands, make portals, see through walls and some little things."

"Dude that's awesome."

"It took years to perfect those all."

"You need to show us some stuff."

"Okay, HERE WE GO!"

**I never really know where my chapters are going**


	11. Chapter 11

**this one is going to be a little dramatic**

As I was looking at my new arm Logan came by.

"Dude, you need to do something."

"What can I do Logan!? I can't play guitar, White's in a fucking coma, and you want me to do something!"

"Dude, I know you lost your arm but-"

"But fucking what?"

"But you can't keep dwelling on the past."

"Yeah but that day was insane."

* * *

4 weeks earlier

As I was showing them some magic a giant ice beast came by.

"What the fu-" I started before the ice beast knocked me 300 feet, knocking me out

When I woke up White was on the ground unconscious and I couldn't feel my arm. The monster was stumbling away it looked like it got beat bad.

"Fucking, Ice King." I managed to get out before I passed out again.

* * *

2 weeks earlier

I woke up once more I was in the hospital in the candy kingdom. I had a scratch on my nose but when I went to scratch it, it felt like I got smacked in the face with a piece of metal.

"Tobi your awake." My dad said

"Dad?"

"Yes, son."

"Dad, why can't I feel my arm?"

"Son, I don't know how I can say this but, its gone, it had to be replaced."

"What!?"

I looked at my arm and I saw a metal arm, with a metal claw at the end.

"Where are my friends?"

"Logan and Rex are upstairs playing video games in Logan's room."

"And White?"

"She's in a coma."

"Oh glob."

"Lets go home Tobi."

"Okay."

All the way on my time home I was looking at my arm.

* * *

Present day

Before Logan could say anything Rex came in.

"Guys White's waking up."

"Let's go." I said

**Drama!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey itsa me a mario!**

As we got to the hospital White was walking around completely confused.

"Tobi, Rex, Logan!" She yelled as she tackled us all into a hug

"Ah, White your burning me!" Logan yelled

"Yeah me too." Rex said

"Sorry." White said as we all got up

"Hey White." I said

"Hi To- what happened to your arm?"

"It's gone." I said

"Oh. Can you still move that one?"

"Yeah."

"Oh that's good."

"I guess so."

"Did anyone else get hurt?"

"I think Rex lost some of his hair." I said

"Yep it kinda sucks." Rex said

"Whatever fucktard."

Rex went to punch me but I grabbed his arm with my real hand and punched him in the stomach with the fake one.

"Oof." He said as my fist collided

"Haha I think I kinda like this arm now."

"Whatever one arm."

"What did I tell you about calling me that!?"

"I can't remember."

"I said that I would give you a matching arm."

I went to punch him in the face but White stopped me

"Dude you can't keep getting mad at Rex."

"Yeah!" Rex said

"Sorry, its just this new arm is kinda lame."

"I think it looks cool."

"Well I can't feel anything in it now."

"Well what important thing did you even do with that arm."

"White, I was right handed."

"Oh, oops."

"Yeah, I can't play my guitar anymore."

"Maybe if you got another instrument."

"What, instrument?"

"Haha maracas." Rex said

"Shut up Rex." White said

"What why?"

"Because he's our friend and you shouldn't be making him feel bad!"

"Well I never really liked him!"

"Stop being an asshole Rex!"

"Why, I always act like this!"

"You were never making fun of him missing an arm!"

"Well if you hate me acting like this then why don't we just break up!"

"Okay, now get the fuck out of here Rex!"

"No!"

"Tobi, you can kick his ass now."

"Fuck yeah!" I said

So I punched Rex so hard he slammed through the wall and fell ten feet. Then he just brushed himself off and walked away yelling

"I'm gonna fucking kill you Tobi just watch and see!"

**yes my story is getting dramatic deal with it**


	13. Chapter 13

**yep im finally getting another one**

"Thanks Tobi." White said

"I just wish I could do it again."

"Maybe you will someday."

"Fuck yeah."

"So, party anyone?" Logan asked

"Hmm." I said looking at my arm

"Dude, you can still play guitar just let me build you a robot arm with fingers."

"Really?"

"Yeah man."

"I didn't know you could build robot arms."

"I don't, but I can figure it out."

"That's, discouraging but okay."

So it took about three hours for him to get it done, but when he did it was a shiny metal arm.

"Cool." I said

"Okay now to put it on and see how it works." Logan said

"Okay so are you gonna give me surge- AAAAAAAAAH!" I said as he tore my robot arm off and added the new one

"There you g-"

Just then I punched him into a wall.

"Dude you just tore my arm off."

"Yeah, I had to, the procedure had to be done quickly."

"So you completely forgot the point that there is Novocaine."

"Oh yeah."

"I hate you."

**i know its short but i promise the next one will be longer**


End file.
